


Riku's Sister

by Magi_Zumurrd



Series: Risa's Journey [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Zumurrd/pseuds/Magi_Zumurrd
Summary: We all know Sora's story, but we've never seen all of Riku's.  Join him and his sister Risa as they navigate the confusing new world they've found themselves in, and see why Riku fell so far.I couldn't figure out how to write with Riku as the main character and do him justice, so I put in his sister.  Please let me know if she seems OP or Mary Sue-ish, I'd really love the help.  Also, if you have any ideas for a title, please comment them!





	1. Prologue

“Hey! Slow down!” Sora called. “Won’t you just wait for me?” He chased Riku across the bridge. Riku’s twin sister, Risa, followed behind them, giggling. She stopped when she noticed a man standing in the bridge’s middle. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore strange clothes. They almost looked like some form of light armor. A bronze pauldron and a leather gauntlet covered left arm. The boys ran past him without a care.

“Givin’ up already?” Riku asked, laughing. “Come on, Sora.”

“I can’t run anymore!” cried Sora, panting. The man was watching the two boys curiously as they sat on the paopu tree. It made Risa uncomfortable. Once his back was turned, she dashed forward to take her seat at the base of the trunk. The boys stared out at the ocean, but Risa kept an eye on the strange man. He smiled, then looked at Riku critically and turned away. She shrugged, staring out at the amber-colored waves as the sunset reflected off of them.

Sora looked over at the island and called out “Ahoy! We’re over here!” He looked back at Riku, challenging him to a race. He dashed off, Riku and Risa strolling behind him. As they crossed the bridge, Risa looked down. The man from before was on the beach below them, looking at the sunset. As they passed him on the beach, he turned toward them.

“Hm?” Riku stopped, looking at the man for the first time. Risa took her brother’s hand and hid behind him slightly. “Hey,” called Riku, “did you come from the outside world?”

Startled, the man asked “Why would you say that?”

“Because…” whispered Risa, “nobody lives out here.”

Riku nodded. “And I know you’re not from the main island.”

“Smart kids,” the man mused. “So how ‘bout you?” he questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” said Riku, looking over at Sora. “Our friend’s dad took us out on the boat.”

Risa nodded. “This is where we like to play.”

“But,” Riku groused, “they won’t let us row out here by ourselves. Not ‘til we get older.” He kicked sand.

“Must be hard huh?” the man asked. “Stuck in one place?”

“I heard once,” mused Riku, walking over to the shore with Risa following close behind, “there was a kid who left for good.” He turned back to the man, who gasped. Risa furrowed her brow.

“So how did you get here, anyway?” she murmured.

After pausing for a moment, the man addressed Riku. “Is there some reason you’re interested in the outside world?”

Riku turned back to the sea. “Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world. Bet he’s really strong now. I know it’s out there somewhere,” he mused, “the strength that I need.” Risa interlaced her fingers in his.

“Strength for what?” the man asked.

Riku smiled, turning back to the man. “To protect the things that matter.” he answered. “You know, like my friends, and my sister.” He glanced back to Risa.

The man nodded. “Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one.” He stepped forward, reached his hand out, and summoned a strange weapon in a flash of light. Risa looked at it curiously.

The man knelt down and held out his weapon, hilt toward Riku. “In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend – no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love.” Riku reached out and took hold of the weapon with one hand.

The three stood there for a moment until Sora cried out “Riku! Risa!” The silver-haired boy turned, letting go of the weapon. Sora stood on the dock, waving his arm wildly. “Come on, hurry it up!”

As Riku raised his arm to wave back, the man sent away his weapon and whispered for only the twins to hear “You gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will wear off.”

The twins looked at each other, then at the man, and nodded in agreement. The man laughed, reaching up his hands to ruffle their hair. It tickled. The twins ran down the beach toward the dock, Sora already running to meet them halfway.

“Hey, what was that all about?” he questioned.

“Eh, you know,” replied Riku, taking a nonchalant pose facing away from the water.

“Know what?” asked Sora. He stomped his foot. “Why won’t you tell me? Who was that guy? Somebody you know?”

“Maybe,” Riku said teasingly, turning to walk up the dock.

“Aw, there you go again,” Sora fussed. “Just tell me!”

“We really can’t,” Risa replied, falling into line behind Sora. “We’ve gotta keep it a secret.”

“Not with me you don’t,” argued Sora. “I’m like the best secret-keeper in the world!”

Riku pretended to think about it for a moment. “Nice try,” he teased, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, Riku!” complained Sora as he and Risa chased after the silver-haired boy.

Sora’s dad said the kids could play for two more hours, but that was it. The boys raced again, with Risa hot on their heels.

“Hey! Wait up!” cried Sora, last as usual.

Riku laughed tauntingly. “Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!” The three ran under the bridge and Riku threw his fist in the air. He turned to Sora, who was bent over and panting. The brown-haired boy turned to Riku.

“One more time! You just got lucky.”

“Mm?” Risa looked up at the small island, and the boys took notice, turning to see what she was staring at. A woman came from the island, with blue hair and flowing clothes. She walked to the middle of the bridge and turned to look down at the children. The woman smiled, and jumped down, startling Sora before kneeling before the three and giggled.

“One of you might be special enough,” she said to the boys. “Hey, you three mind telling me your names?”

Risa hid behind her brother, nervous.

“I’m Sora!” the brown-haired boy said enthusiastically, raising his hand. The woman turned to the twins.

“And you two?” she asked.

“Riku,” the boy replied, “and this is Risa.” The silver-haired girl waved shyly.

The woman hummed, turning to Sora. “Sora, do you like Riku?”

“Of course I like him,” he replied, “he’s my best friend!”

“Good,” the woman smiled. “So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost – or say,” she mused, “he starts wandering down a dark path alone – you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe.” She turned to Risa. “You too, okay?” The three children looked at each other. “Those are your jobs, Sora, Risa, and I’m counting on you to do it, okay?” She reached out and ruffled their hair. It tickled, and the kids ran off to play.

A few hours later, the sun had set completely, and the three children were laying on the beach on the main island, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. Riku sat up and looked at Risa, who followed suit. He turned to Sora.

“Hey, we’re gonna head back,” he said.

Sora sat up with a grunt. “Yeah. Me too.”

They started on the path back to their homes, and Risa looked over at Sora.

“Sora, what’s wrong?” she questioned quietly.

“Huh?” the boy replied, confused.

They stopped walking and Riku pointed to Sora’s face. “You’re…”

Sora touched his cheek to find it was wet. “That’s weird,” he said and touched his chest. “It’s like something’s squeezing me inside.”

“Somebody up there must be sad,” Risa mused.

“Up where?” Sora asked.

Risa turned to the sea, staring into the stars. “They say,” she mused, “every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there’s somebody up there who’s really hurting, and they’re waiting for you to help them.”

Sora frowned. “Well gee, do you think there’s something I could do?”

Riku crossed his arms. “Hmm… Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen.” Risa speculated.

“Hmmm…” Sora rocked back and forth on his feet. “I dunno Risa, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I’ll try it.”

“Okay,” Risa said. Sora turned face to the sky and closed his eyes, concentrating. Riku and Risa followed his gaze, staring into the sapphire sky in silence. Sora breathed deeply and sighed.

“Well?” Riku asked.

Sora turned to Risa. “Ya know, I think it worked.” He chuckled, smiling up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Sora was laying on the beach, taking a nap. His friend, Kairi walked over and leaned over above Sora. He yawned, leaned back, and yelped, to which Kairi giggled.

“Gimme a break, Kairi.” Sora groused.

“Sora, you lazy bum,” Kairi teased. “I knew I’d find you snoozing down here.”

“No,” Sora cried, “this huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t – Ow!” Kairi batted him over the head.

“Are you still dreaming?” she questioned.

“It wasn’t a dream!” Sora protested. “Or was it? I don’t know.” He looked out at the sea. “What was that place?”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure.” She walked out toward the sea.

Sora turned, still on his knees. “Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?”

Kairi chuckled. “I’ve told you before, I don’t remember.”

“Nothing at all?” Sora pressed.

“Nothing.” Kairi replied.

“You ever want to go back?”

“Well,” Kairi mused, “I’m happy here.”

“Really…” Sora muttered.

“But you know…” Kairi began, “I wouldn’t mind going to see it.”

Sora moved so he was lounging with one knee up. “I’d like to see it too,” he said. “Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see ‘em all!”

“So what are we waiting for?” chirped Kairi.

“Hey,” a male voice called. “aren’t you guys forgetting about us?” Kairi and Sora turned toward the island.

“So,” a silver-haired girl said, standing with her mirror-image brother, who was holding a large log under one arm. The girl, Risa, had a bundle of rope and sails in her arms. “I guess we’re the only ones working on the raft.”

The boy, Riku, tossed the log to Sora and walked over to Kairi. “And you’re just as lazy as he is,” he accused.

Kairi giggled, scratching the back of her neck. “So you noticed. Okay,” she chirped, “we’ll finish it together. I’ll race you!”

The twins sat on the beach. “Huh?” asked Sora.

“What, are you kidding?” asked Riku.

Kairi giggled. “Ready?” she called. “GO!”

The boys immediately jumped to their feet and raced down the beach, the girls hot on their heels.

At sunset, they made their way to the outcropping with the sideways tree. Sora and Kairi sat on the trunk, while the twins took their places leaning against it, with Risa choosing to sit down.

“So, Kairi’s home is out there somewhere, right?” Sora mused.

“Could be.” Risa replied.

“We’ll never know by staying here.” Riku groused. 

“But,” Sora began, leaning forward so he could see Riku better. “how far could a raft take us?” he wondered.

“Who knows?” replied Risa.

“If we have to, we’ll think of something else.” Riku had always been the more authoritative of the siblings, while Risa tended to just go along with his schemes.

“So, suppose you get to another world.” Kairi proposed. She giggled. “What would you do there?”

The twins looked at each other. “Well,” Riku said, “we haven’t really thought about it.”

“It’s just…” Risa mused, “we’ve always wondered why we’re here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?”

“And, suppose there are other worlds…” Riku began.

“Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater.” Risa continued. “So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?”

“I don’t know,” said Sora, turning to lie back on the tree.

“Exactly,” Riku said. “That’s why we need to go out there and find out.” He walked to the edge of the island. “Just sitting here won’t change a thing.”

“It’s the same old stuff,” complained Risa, following her brother. They clasped each other’s hands and stared out at the sunset.

“So let’s go.” Said Riku, squeezing Risa’s hand.

Kairi turned to them. “You’ve been thinking a lot lately, haven’t you?” she asked.

The twins turned to her, releasing their hands. “Thanks to you,” replied Risa. “If you hadn’t come here, we probably would’ve never thought of any of this.” Riku nodded.

“Kairi, thanks.”

She giggled. “You’re welcome.”

The four friends began to make their way to the dock to go home. Kairi was ahead of the others, with Sora, Riku, and Risa lagging behind.

“Sora,” called Riku. The sapphire-eyed boy turned just in time to catch the star-shaped fruit that had been tossed to him. “You wanted one, didn’t you?” 

“A paopu fruit…” Sora mused. The twins began to make their way to him.

“If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined,” Risa said. “They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives, no matter what.”

“Come on,” said Riku as the twins passed Sora, “I know you want to try it.”

“What are you talking–” Sora was cut off by Riku’s laughter. He tossed the fruit away and ran after his friends.

The next day passed rather uneventfully for Risa, but that night, she woke to Riku shaking her.

“Risa, wake up!” he called. “It’s time!” The silver-haired girl nodded and hurriedly gathered her things.

They rowed out to the island, and Riku led her to the outcropping. “We’ll wait here for Sora and Kairi, okay?” She nodded.

They didn’t have to wait long. Kairi got to the island and walked to a cave, probably to get last-minute supplies. Sora came a few minutes afterward, running up to the outcropping.

“Where’s Kairi?” he asked frantically. “I thought she was with you!”

“The door has opened…” Riku murmured.

“What?” Sora was taken aback.

Riku turned to Sora. “The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!”

“What are you talking about?” exclaimed Sora. “We’ve gotta find Kairi!”

“Kairi’s coming with us!” Riku snapped. Sora looked shocked, and Risa grabbed her brother’s hand, looking up at the black ball in the sky directly above them.

“Once we step through,” Riku began, “we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us!” He smiled defiantly. “I’m not afraid of the darkness!” He looked back at Sora, and extended his free hand to him.

“Riku…” Sora said, fear evident in his eyes. Smoky black tendrils began to climb up the twins’ bodies. Sora dashed forward to pull them out, but the tendrils began trapping him in place as well. He reached out, trying to grab Riku’s hand, but to no avail. He wasn’t close enough. Suddenly, the twins were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

“Sora!”

Risa awoke to her brother screaming his best friend’s name, followed by Kairi’s. He was facing away from her and hadn’t seemed to notice her.

“Riku?”

He turned around, eyes wide, and pulled her to his chest. “Risa. Thank goodness you’re okay.” Risa brought her arms up to hug him back.

“Good to see you too, brother.” She looked around. The ground was grey stone bricks, and around them seemed to be… waterfalls flowing up? In front of them were floating hunks of rock, with flat tops and spikes on the bottom. In the distance, a large, imposing castle jutted out from the rock.

“Children,” called a cold, smooth voice. “Are you all right?” Riku turned toward the voice, holding Risa close.

“Who are you?” he demanded. “Where are we?”

A woman with pale greenish-grey skin, bright yellow eyes, and long curling horns stepped forward. She stared down at the siblings from a ledge.

“I am Maleficent,” she introduced herself. “Might I have the honor of an introduction returned?”

“Maybe if you get us out of here.” Riku held his sister protectively, and she held herself close to him. Maleficent smiled and created a swirling black vortex. She entered it, emerging from a similar vortex not far from the children.

“Come with me,” she said, extending a pink-clawed hand. “I will help you.”

Riku looked down at Risa, who hesitated before nodding once. “We’ll just keep our guard up,” she whispered. Riku nodded before stepping towards Maleficent. The black-cloaked woman guided him through the portal with a hand on his back. They stepped into the light in front of a huge castle with machinery extending off the sides, and turrets and towers twisting up around a central tower. It bore a strange symbol, one that looked almost like a heart with a thorned x through it.

“Welcome, children,” Maleficent said grandly, “to Hollow Bastion.” She turned to them. “Now,” she began, “I believe I am owed an introduction.”

The twins separated, but Risa kept ahold of her brother’s hand as she hid behind him. Something about this woman made her uncomfortable, and she went back to her old instincts of hiding in Riku’s shadow.

“I’m Riku,” her brother said, “and she’s my sister, Risa.” The girl nodded her head shyly.

“I see. Please,” Maleficent waved her hand and the castle doors opened, “come in.” She led them inside, to a small parlor room. “If you will excuse me,” she said, “I must prepare rooms for you.” With that, she created another portal, leaving the siblings on their own.

Risa looked around the room. It was rather nice, with a dark, gothic theme. Red walls decorated with paintings in ornate frames surrounded them. There were bookshelves extending about three feet up from the floor. An intricate stone fireplace offered light in the form of flickering red flames, and boasted a pair of matching stone figurines on either side of the mantle. Above the mantle, there was the same symbol from before. A plush red sofa faced a pair of armchairs of a similar make, and a small table sat between the two chairs. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling, candles bearing the same red flames as the fireplace. Risa turned to her brother.

“Riku? Are you okay?”

He extended his arms and held her close. “Where are they, Risa?” he sobbed. “Where could they be? Why aren’t they here?” He started to cry into her shoulder.

“Hey,” Risa rubbed his back soothingly as she led him over to the sofa. “I’m sure they’re fine. If I know Sora half as well as I think I do, then he’s looking for us.” Riku laid his head on her lap. “Maybe Kairi’s with him!” He looked up. “He’ll take care of her, I know it.” Her brother sighed and nodded, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

“Sorry, Risa,” he said, “I got a bit emotional.”

“It’s okay, Riku. I’m your sister. We’re supposed to cry on each other’s shoulders.”

The door opened, and the siblings disconnected. Maleficent stood there, beckoning them to follow her. She led them to a pair of doors, one a deep forest green, and the other a regal indigo.

“These are your rooms, children. I hope they are to your liking.” She smiled and turned away. “I will fetch you at dinnertime. In the meantime, rest. You can find clean clothes in the wardrobe, and there is a bathroom attached to each of your rooms. Have a good afternoon.” She walked back down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness.

True to her word, Maleficent came back to get them after a few hours, leading the twins to a large dining area. There was a long table, with three places set, one in front of a large throne of black walnut, carved to look like rose thorns, and two at the other end of the table. The children walked carefully to the seats provided as Maleficent took the throne. She waved her staff, and a decadent-smelling roast pheasant appeared before them. The twins looked at each other and carefully took a bite, blinking at the taste. They ate with vigor, suddenly starving. Soon, all that remained of the dinner was bones and plates. Risa blinked, and bowed her head in embarrassment. “Please excuse us,” she said. “We were hungrier than we thought.”

Maleficent smiled indulgently. “It is no problem. But tell me, how did you get here? I saw no vessel, and if you were able to create corridors you wouldn’t have needed my help.” The twins exchanged a look.

“We… don’t know ourselves.” Riku explained. “I remember reaching out to Sora, and then waking up in that… chasm.”

Risa nodded. “We were falling through this black void when I passed out,” she whispered. “I woke up to Riku shouting for Sora.”

Maleficent nodded, intrigued. “I see. Where are you from?”

“An archipelago in the middle of a huge ocean. No one’s ever left, so we wanted to know what’s outside.” Risa turned to her brother. “We were supposed to leave with our two friends, Sora and Kairi.”

Riku grabbed Risa’s hand under the table. “We don’t know where they are now.” 

Maleficent hummed thoughtfully. “Well, the way I see it, we can both help each other. You see, I am searching for seven maidens of the purest heart. With them, I can open a door to a place of infinite knowledge and power. There, you can surely learn your friend’s locations.”

The twins exchanged a look. “And how can we help you?” Riku asked, suspicious.

“Unfortunately,” Maleficent lamented, “I am unable to act in the worlds in which the maidens reside. I have operatives in their worlds, but they cannot take passengers with them. I need someone not tied to a single world, someone who can slip about unseen.”

“Someone like us,” Risa clarified quietly. “Will this hurt the maidens?”

“Not at all.” Maleficent smiled indulgently. “We need them alive and well. I have no ill will toward them.” The young girl nodded.

“We’ll sleep on it,” Riku decided. “We need to think this over.” The horned woman stood and walked over to the twins.

“Very well,” she agreed, “allow me to escort you back to your rooms.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, there isn't much story going on in this one. It's mostly just scenes that are needed to explain how the twins have the abilities they do in future chapters. The story will kick up again in the next one!

The children slept soundly, despite the strange rooms. The next morning they found breakfast waiting for them on trays beside their beds. Risa went over to Riku’s room, which she found to be exactly like her own but in green rather than purple. He was looking down at his hands.

“I’m going to help Maleficent,” he said, determined. Risa nodded.

“Then we need to tell her.”

“No doubt she already knows. She’s… attentive. I bet she already knows where at least one of them are.” Risa sat on the bed next to her twin.

“Then what do we do in the meantime?” she questioned. Riku shrugged. “She said we were in Hollow Bastion. This must be another world, right?” Her brother nodded. “Maybe she has books about this place. I’d love to read them.”

Riku smiled kindly at his sister, her usually dull, glassy eyes practically sparkling with the potential of fresh knowledge. He loved seeing her like this.

A knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” Riku scowled, reasonably sure he already knew exactly who it was. Sure enough, Maleficent strolled in, a slight smirk adorning her face.

“Good morning, Riku, Risa,” she greeted amicably. Riku’s face remained stony, and Risa readopted her usual glassy expression.

“Good morning, Maleficent,” he replied. “We’ve decided to take you up on your offer.”

Maleficent’s smirk widened. “Excellent. We will begin your training soon.”

The twins glanced at each other. “What training?” Risa questioned.

“I do not want either of you getting hurt, and I fear that it may happen if you are not suitably prepared.” The young girl nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Riku demanded, standing up and stretching. Maleficent nodded and left, leading them back to the foyer.

“I will summon creatures for you to fight. Be aware, they are not merciful. You cannot be either.” She gestured to an alcove where a rack of weapons shimmered into existence. “Choose your weapons.”

Riku stepped forward, claiming a saber. He took a few practice swings and stepped back.

Risa looked over the selection with a critical eye. She thought carefully about what she would use, before selecting a long wooden pole with a blade at the end and a pale blue gem. She swung it a few times, liking how it felt. She turned back to her brother and held it like a staff. He smirked approvingly as she walked up to stand next to him. They turned to Maleficent, who waved her scepter, creating a barrier around them. Pools of darkness began to appear on the ground, and strange black creatures rose from them.

Riku, acting seemingly on instinct, leapt forward and sliced at the creatures. Risa watched as the darkness reformed in another spot, and dashed over to it, stabbing it in the torso. She twirled the glaive, fending off attacks from other creatures while Riku absolutely demolished them.

Maleficent began to applaud, smirking at them. “Well done children. Far better than I expected.” She turned to Risa. “Perhaps magic would be a useful tool for you to have as well. I can see that you have an aptitude for it.” She waved her hand, dispelling the barrier and calling Risa over. “Open your hand, child. I have a gift for you.”

Risa did as she was asked and a glowing blue orb flew from Maleficent’s staff to her hands. “What is it?”

“A spell. This is Blizzard, a weak ice spell. I want you to start out using this, and work up to the more advanced spells. Now,” she waved her hand, and Risa went back into the makeshift arena. “Channel your energy through the glaive and into the gem. Point the gem at your enemy, and call out ‘blizzard.’”

Risa nodded as Maleficent called another creature and focused on the gem. She imagined the energy in her body moving flowing toward the gem and sent it out. “Blizzard!”

The strange creature in front of her was encased in a block of ice, and Riku, seeing an opportunity, sliced it cleanly in half. Maleficent seemed pleased.

After lunch, Maleficent led the twins to the library, where Risa immediately dashed over to the shelves to look at the books. She marveled at the sheer size of the place, with its many levels and countless shelves. She made her way to the history section, where she searched for a book about Hollow Bastion’s history, but to no avail. She did find an entire shelf full of the history of Radiant Garden, but she ignored them in favor of seeking out something about Maleficent at the very least. At her failure, she sighed, deciding to take the most recent book on Radiant Garden, Volume XII. 

She read of King Ansem, a great scholar who devoted his life to learning about the heart. She learned of how he took on many students, how he cared for the youngest like his own son. King Ansem had no children of his own, but he had a niece, who, when Risa did the math in her head, would be about her age. “Interesting,” she mused. She put the book back, taking a mental note of where it was, and looked around to find a book of magic.

The next few days had a rather calm pattern: breakfast in Riku’s room, physical training, lunch, library, dinner. Once the twins had gotten used to their new routine, Maleficent pulled Risa aside during the physical training.

“My dear girl, I think it is high time you learn how to make pathways in the darkness.”

Risa grinned happily, eyes shining. New magic! She listened attentively as Maleficent explained the spell. Coax the darkness into a path that you can follow, and open it.

Risa frowned, concentrating. “Like this?” She pictured a dark tunnel leading to her destination, the library.

“Well done, child.” Risa opened her eyes and saw the Corridor in front of her, swirling and emanating darkness.

“I did it,” she breathed. She looked up at Maleficent. The fairy smiled at her proudly.

“Come along, child, let us see where your Corridor takes us.” She glided into the swirling black vortex, Risa following close behind. They emerged on the other side, and Maleficent nodded in approval. “Well done my dear, very well done.”

Despite her new portaling abilities, (which she practiced and fine-tuned to the point where she could transport herself to directly in front of a book she placed on the table) Risa still felt apprehensive about this castle. She resolved to find paths that would keep her out of sight, while she could see and hear all. In her independent studies, she found a spell referred to as “Shadow,” and found that it allowed her to melt into the shadows on the walls. She found a fair amount of joy when she startled Riku, showing up in his room without a corridor announcing her arrival. He laughed, throwing a pillow at her, to which she playfully retaliated. He asked her to teach it to him, but they found that he didn’t have the same affinity for the immaterial as she did. They did find, however, that she could cast the spell on him, and they agreed to keep their new ability a secret from their host.


	5. Chapter 4

Riku and Risa stood in the entry hall. It was time for them to begin earning their keep.

“The first Princess,” Maleficent said to Riku, “is being held captive by a mad queen. You must save her. I will open a path to her cell, but I cannot bring you back. That is why Risa is going with you.” The children nodded, and the horned fairy opened a portal. The twins held hands and stepped through into a cramped birdcage with a red curtain around it. In it stood a blonde girl around their age wearing a blue dress, a white apron, and a black ribbon in her hair.

“Cowards!” cried a woman’s voice from outside. “If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!” The girl seemed to fear the voice, and looked up at the twins fearfully.

“Who are you?” she asked. Riku grabbed her wrist.

“No time for introductions,” he said. “Risa, open the portal!” The silverette nodded and concentrated on the entrance hall. The swirling black vortex materialized, and the twins entered with the girl in tow.

When they returned, Maleficent lead the blonde girl away. Riku was glad to throw himself back into his training, but Risa was less sure. She followed the horned fairy, casting Shadow and making sure to remain out of sight. She watched from the shadows as Maleficent met with other shadowed figures.

“What drew the Heartless to that world?” asked one, his voice smooth like snakeskin.

“The hunter lured them there,” replied the fairy. “It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.”

Risa’s eyes widened. What did she mean by that? A cruel laugh broke out from another figure, sending a chill down her spine.

“Yeah,” it laughed, “he got chomped instead!”

Risa had to bite her lip to keep the gasp from giving her away.

The voice from before hummed, stepping into the light. He wore a red shirt with puffy sleeves and a black robe with a red sash around the waist. On his head he wore a turban held together by a red jewel, and he boasted a thin mustache and goatee. In his hand he held a golden scepter in the shape of a cobra’s head. “A weak-hearted fool like him,” he began, “stood no chance against the Heartless.” He addressed Maleficent. “But the boy is a problem,” he claimed. “He found one of the Keyholes.”

Risa filed that word away. She’d have to look into it later.

“Fear not,” Maleficent dismissed his worries. “It will take him ages to find the rest.” As she spoke, a green light emanated from the table they were all gathered around, and holographic images of what appeared to be a bipedal dog, a duck and… Was that Sora? “Besides,” the fairy continued, “he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan.”

“Yes, the princesses,” a deep, but clearly female voice agreed.

Maleficent smiled. “They are falling into our hands, one by one.” She turned to one of the shadows, where the blonde girl seemed to be pushed forward from. “Speaking of which…”

Risa had seen enough. She left the room as quickly and as silently as possible. She rushed to Riku’s room, not even thinking to make a portal in her panic.

“Riku!” she cried as she burst into his room. “We can’t trust Maleficent!”

The boy glanced over from the dummy he was attacking. He’d recently learned how to summon a magic sword known as Soul Eater, and was very proud of it. He’d been working tirelessly to master it. “What do you mean?”

“Sora!” Risa explained. “She knows where he is! She’s keeping it a secret from us!”

Riku put the sword aside. “Is that so?” he asked. He started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Risa questioned.

“To get some answers,” he replied. “Come on.”

The two made their way to Maleficent’s wing of the castle. The greens, greys, and blacks were all so dark they seemed to blend together. Risa had no doubt that she would be able to hide anywhere in here, regardless of where the wall was.

“Hey Maleficent,” called Riku. “Come out, we need to talk.” Risa cowered behind her brother, wide eyes darting around frantically.

Maleficent stepped out of the shadows, her cold, gentle smile on her face as always. “Yes, children?” she purred, “what seems to be the problem?”

Riku glanced at his sister, who shook her head minutely. _Don’t tell her everything,_ she was saying. He nodded back. Turning to the green-skinned fairy, he said “You know where Sora is, don’t you?”

Maleficent’s eyes widened in shock, before she calmed her expression back into the cold mask it was. “Yes,” she confirmed, “I recently located him.”

Riku scowled at her. “When were you going to tell us?” he snarled. Risa poked her head out from behind her brother, wanting to see the fairy’s reaction.

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed,” Maleficent soothed, her face morphing into one of concern. “You see, he has made new friends and replaced you.”

The twins exchanged a look. “Show us,” Riku demanded. Risa nodded, coming out to stand beside him.

Maleficent sighed, shaking her head. “Very well,” she assented, “but be prepared for what you’ll see.”

The twins glared up at her. “Better to have loved and lost,” Risa quipped, “than to have never loved at all.”


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Maleficent lead the twins through a portal, taking them to a place she called ‘Traverse Town.’

“Look around for a while,” she advised. “I’m sure you will find him sooner or later. And,” she placed a small stone in Riku’s hand, “if you need me, smash this stone. I will be there nigh instantaneously.”

They searched the town for hours, looking high and low for their friend, and finally, they found him. He was fighting some of the creatures they often sparred with. Riku smirked, summoning Soul Eater and diving into the fray. He stayed out of Sora’s sight, only revealing himself when he cut down the final creature. Sora’s face was priceless as he recognized him.

Riku beamed, swinging his sword as if to fling off the blood. “There you are,” he said happily. “What’s going on?” He turned up to the balcony Risa was on and waved her down. She did a beautiful flip as she jumped down, landing squarely on her feet. She looked at the creatures standing behind Sora, the duck and the dog from the hologram.

Sora stumbled towards Riku with a hopeful expression on his face. “Riku!” he gasped, grabbing Riku’s mouth and pulling it back and forth until Riku knocked him off with a chuckle.

“Hey, hey, cut it out!”

Sora looked his friends up and down. “I’m not dreaming this time, right?” he asked.

“I hope not,” Riku chuckled. “Took forever to find you.”

Sora stared at the siblings for a moment before he smiled, relieved. “Riku, Risa!” The three of them walked over to the breaker and Sora asked “Wait a second, where’s Kairi?”

The twins looked at each other and turned to Sora. “Isn’t she with you?” Risa asked. Sora’s face fell and he suddenly became very preoccupied with the ground.

“Well,” Riku dismissed, walking past him, “don’t worry. I’m sure she made it off the island too. He turned to look at the balconies and buildings around them. “We’re finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We’ll all be together again soon. Don’t worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-” As he spoke, one of the creatures from before materialized behind them all. Risa gasped, pulling out her glaive and was about to stab it, when Sora manifested some kind of key that he used to slash the creature. Riku turned, surprised.

Sora hefted the key and rested it on his shoulder. “Leave it to who?” he asked jokingly.

Riku walked toward his friend. “Sora, what did you-” he trailed off.

“I’ve been looking for you and Kairi, too,” Sora explained, “with their help.” He gestured to his companions.

Riku, only seeming to notice them now, asked “Who are they?”

“Ahem,” the duck quacked. “My name is-”

“We visited so many places and worlds,” Sora interrupted, “looking for you.”

“Really?” Riku drawled. “Well what do you know? I never would have guessed.” There was an iciness to Riku’s words that Sora didn’t seem to pick up on.

“Oh, and guess what?” the big dog asked, clapping his hands on Sora’s shoulders, “Sora’s the Keyblade master.”

“Who would’ve thought it?” the duck quacked.

“What’s that mean?” asked Sora as he shook off the dog and glared down at the duck.

“So, this is called a Keyblade?” Riku asked. Everyone turned to see him holding it up in the air.

“Huh?” Sora looked at his hand, then back to Riku, and said “Hey, give it back.” He started forward, lunging to grab the object, when Riku jumped back, keeping it just out of reach.

He looked at it, and said “Catch.” He tossed it to Sora, who caught it with both hands.

“Okay,” he said, looking up, “so you’re coming with us, right?” The twins shared a look.

 _We should go with them,_ Risa told her brother. _Get ready to make a portal,_ he replied. Risa sighed, complying with his wishes and went through all but the last step of opening the darkness.

Meanwhile, Sora was still talking. “We’ve got this awesome rocket. Wait till you see it!”

The duck turned to him. “No, they can’t come!” he protested.

“What?” Sora glared down at the duck.

“Forget it!”

“Oh come on!” Sora implored. “They’re my friends!”

“I don’t care!”

While they argued, Risa opened the portal, and the twins vanished. Riku took out the stone Maleficent had given him.

“What are you doing?” Risa asked.

“Calling Maleficent,” her brother replied angrily. “We need to tell her what happened.”

“No, Riku, remember? We can’t trust her, she’s a liar!”

“No,” Riku growled. “She told the truth. Sora replaced us.”

“No! He wouldn’t!” Tears began to pool in Risa’s eyes. “He just wouldn’t!” She hurled herself at him trying to get the stone away, but Riku threw it, making it shatter.

“Why children,” a cold, familiar voice came from behind them, “Whatever is the matter?”

Risa got off of Riku and looked away, pulling out her glaive angrily.

Riku rolled his eyes at her. “She thinks you’re a liar,” he explained, “even though we saw Sora-”

“And he wanted us to come with him!” she snapped. “He would never replace us! I know he wouldn’t.”

Maleficent glided over and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “My dear girl, why don’t we go take another look?” Risa huffed, but nodded. Maleficent lead the twins through another portal, taking them onto a balcony that could look into a small house. Through the window Risa saw Sora and the two creatures he’d been with earlier, as well as three new people, all of whom Sora was talking with normally. Like he’d known them for years.

“You see?” Maleficent asked. “It’s just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions.”

A few tears slipped past Risa’s eyes as she watched the boy she’d cared for so much for so long laugh and joke with people he’d known for a few weeks at the longest.

“Evidently, he now values them far more than he does you.”

Risa collapsed into her brother’s arms, sobbing. He held her close, a warm, protective embrace not unlike the one she’d given him a short while ago.

Maleficent turned to the twins. “You’re better off without that wretched boy,” she spat. “Now think no more of him and come with me.” Risa looked up at the horned fairy. “I’ll help you find what you’re searching for…”


End file.
